Turbomachines may produce noise from several fluid dynamic sources, including wake cutting, high velocity fluid dynamics, and turbulent flow fields. These noise sources may represent fluid energy that is not directed into the shaft of a turbomachine. The turbomachine's efficiency may be increased by transferring more fluid energy to the shaft. Valve sequencing is one method of transferring more fluid energy to the shaft.
Valve sequencing may also affect the acoustic signature of a turbomachine. In some instances, modifying valve sequencing for efficiency gains may increase the acoustic signature of a turbomachine. Thus, there is a need for a valve sequencing system for controlling a turbomachine's acoustic signature.